dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Red Claw
Red Claw was an international terrorist. History Red Claw and her cover organization, Multigon, stormed into Gotham City intent on stealing armaments of both mechanical and biological nature. Her moves were swift and organized: she frequently evaded police capture and even Batman's tracking. Under the guise of a resort, Red Claw acquired numerous armaments and built a small military silo. From there, she hatched the next portion of her plan: acquire a government plague capable of wiping out all life within a 10 mile radius. And though Batman had finally tracked the terrorist to a crime scene, he was unable to stop her. Meanwhile, Multigon's operations had attracted the attention of Selina Kyle. An animal rights activist, Kyle had been fighting to acquire the same land Multigon had purchased to establish a mountain lion preservation. Though Catwoman had broken into the Multigon facility to attain incriminating evidence, she discovered some of Red Claw's plans. Red Claw, however, was not caught unaware, and her men tracked Catwoman and discovered her identity: Selina Kyle. Capitalizing on the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, she ordered Selina's assassination. Bruce Wayne's evasive driving, however, foiled the attempt. With the acquisition of the plague, Red Claw moved her plan to its third phase: blackmail. Threatening to destroy the city, she demanded $1 billion. Both Batman and Catwoman broke into Multigon to stop the terrorist, but were overwhelmed by both her men and her planning. Red Claw had never truly planned on releasing the plague into Gotham; the risk was far too high, and holding on to such a deadly weapon was equally dangerous. However, the resort was built over an underground fallout shelter; using acid as a method of time delay, she activated the chemicals, intending to kill the captive Batman and Catwoman. The two broke free, and while Catwoman escaped the facility, Batman destroyed the plague (and, incidentally, the building). Though her operation was lost, Red Claw cornered Catwoman, and began mercilessly beating the thief. However, the same wildlife her foundation had been displacing came to Catwoman's aid; a mountain lion attacked the terrorist. As police flooded the scene, Red Claw had no means of escape, and she was arrested. Red Claw returned with a new blackmailing plan, this time aimed against the British government. She abducted Alfred Pennyworth and his fellow secret serviceman Frederick after she learned that they were the only two former operatives of the British Secret Service who knew the full code to Project Excalibur, a missile capable of turning an entire city into rubble. Red Claw planned to blackmail the government with the missile, holding London for a ransom of five billion pounds. All this time, she pressured both Alfred and Frederick with a truth serum, because they did not want to give up the code. Batman and Robin travelled after her, and freed both captives. However, the missile had already been launched. Batman took to the skies and chased the missile in the Batwing. Red Claw made it aboard and tried to stop Batman, but after a brief struggle she was rocketed into the Thames via the ejector seat. Abilities & Equipment Though she had no explicit metahuman powers, Red Claw was an expert martial artist. She was also an expert tactician. This combination lent itself well to her terroristic ideals and methods, and she was a natural leader for her cause. As such, she had access to a wide variety of weaponry (both biological and mechanical), as well as numerous henchmen working under her, ranging from thieves to businessmen. Trivia * Red Claw was specifically created for Batman: The Animated Series, but remains one of the few original characters to have not crossed over in the mainline Batman comics. * Despite being Catwoman's enemy, the VHS cover for Batman: The Cat and the Claw depicts both Red Claw and Catwoman fighting Batman: Batman is wrapped in Catwoman's whip with Red Claw on the verge of jump-kicking him. Appearances * "The Cat and the Claw" * "The Lion and the Unicorn" Category:A to Z Category:Batman rogues